malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Moroch Nevath
Moroch Nevath was a Finadd bodyguard to Prince Quillas Diskanar.Midnight Tides, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB He was singular man with incorruptible loyalty, a bold manner, and a daunting presence.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.97-98 Nevath had been the prince's candidate for King's Champion and his skills had been worthy of consideration. He could draw his sword in a single heartbeat. Only Brys Beddict, who had been chosen as Champion in his place, outclassed him as a swordsman, although Moroch did not believe this to be true.Midnight Tides, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.656 Nevath wore armour and a helm. In Midnight Tides Nevath accompanied the prince, Queen Janall Diskanar, and Chancellor Triban Gnol to a meeting with Preda Unnutal Hebaz. When the Preda was not sufficiently deferent to Quillas, Nevath drew his sword to chastise her. Before the sword had even cleared his scabbard, Brys had fully drawn his own in the Preda's defence. Only the Preda's anticipation of Brys' move allowed her to instinctively wave him off and prevent bloodshed.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.82-84 Nevath accompanied Quillas as part of the Letherii treaty delegation to the Great Meeting with the Tiste Edur.Midnight Tides, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.261Midnight Tides, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.421/429Midnight Tides, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.490 Whilst there, he was asked to arrest Hull Beddict but prevented from doing so by the interference of Seren Pedac.Midnight Tides, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.491 After the machinations of Janall and Quillas provoked war with the Edur, Nevath joined the two royals and their armies at High Fort to await the Edur attack.Midnight Tides, Chapter 18, UK MMPB p.660-664 During the Battle of High Fort, he was separated from his charges and they were captured. He survived the attack but tore a tendon and could no longer fight. The Edur held on to the queen and prince, but let Nevath and the other survivors go once the fort's garrison had surrendered.Midnight Tides, Chapter 18, UK MMPB p.667-671 He led the survivors from High Fort down to Brans Keep where they were attached to the Artisan Battalion.Midnight Tides, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.608 Nevath then rode on to the capital at Letheras to make his report to the Preda. There he was regarded with suspicion and faced rumours of cowardice.Midnight Tides, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.608-609/613Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.691 He was waylaid by Turudal Brizad who wanted him to kill the God of the Jheck. Nevath said they would speak more about it later.Midnight Tides, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.735/736/741-743 When Nevath next met Brys Beddict, the latter observed that since leaving with the treaty delegation, Nevath had lost weight and aged ten years. Nevath told Brys that he had worked out that Turudal Brizad was the Errant and asked Brys for advice in the request Brizad had made of him. Brys advised him to do as the god asked.Midnight Tides, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.792/793 Nevath then disappeared for a short time,Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, UK MMPB p.836 and did not appear at the time appointed by Brizad.Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, UK MMPB p.842 Instead, as the conquering Edur army entered Letheras, Nevath re-appeared with seventy-three of his finest soldiers to block the principal bridge crossing the Main Canal to the Eternal Domicile. Ignoring Brys' advice and having convinced himself that Brizad's claim was too outrageous to be true, the Finadd decided on a heroic stand to restore his tarnished reputation.Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, UK MMPB p.847/848 Nevath met Emperor Rhulad Sengar on the bridge before a crowd of spectators and the two fought with swords until both were mortally wounded. Nevath then died, believing he had killed Rhulad as the crowd cheered for the King's Champion.Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, UK MMPB p.849-851 Notes and references Category:Letherii Category:Males Category:Finadds Category:Bodyguards